Hearth and Home
by xtvntx
Summary: Ten years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Uchiha Sasuke suddenly appears before Konoha's gates demanding he see the Hokage. It didn't seem to surprise anyone that the Avenger returned; it was the band of children that clung to him that surprised everyone. Sasuke wants to start anew in Konoha, but what's his story and why does he seek the meek Hyuga Sensei? cover: sunset - novanoah DA
1. Chapter One: Homecoming

Here I am again with yet another story. Oh Tevin, why do you do this to yourself...and your readers? How many people have gone with this similar plot? Many yes but I shall be discussing Sasuke's ventures as a single father seeking companionship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone associated with the actual series. I came up with the little assholes running around, and that's it.

* * *

The journey had been rough, and in a large group, it was difficult to keep everyone together – especially at this age. If you had asked him earlier in his life, Uchiha Sasuke would have definitely said he wanted kids – not because he liked them, more because he needed to revive his clan. If you asked him how many he might've said one, no more than three. Life threw curve balls but Sasuke hadn't expected his to swerve so much starting from an early age.

Konoha's gates had been rebuilt as well as the rest of the village. He'd be surprised if it wasn't seeing as it had already been ten years since he last saw the destroyed village. War had taken its toll on the village hidden in the leaves but that didn't stop their diligent shinobis and kunoichis from restoring their honourable home. The last time Sasuke was here, he had lost to Naruto in a fight for the Hokage's seat though not physical, it was undeniable that the Uchiha knew the villagers would choose Naruto from the start.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice called as the group made their way to the gates. The speaker's eyes widened in shock eyeing the group and their leader. "U-Uchiha Sasuke?"

Who was this again? Sasuke dug deep into his mind to remember this brown haired girl with the buns. The buns were rather distinctive which should have made the guess easier but he was never good with remembering people who weren't entirely significant to his plans or self. Ah, yes Rock Lee and the genius Hyuga's female teammate.

"Tenten, I'd like to see Naruto immediately." Sasuke ordered. He had no place ordering anyone around. He had gone missing, again, and this time for ten years. Who was he to speak as if he was still part of the village?

"_Hokage-sama_ has more important things to do." Tenten corrected him. "What's with your troop?"

"They are the reason I must speak with your _Hokage-sama_." Sasuke sneered. "Make it quick, it is of utmost importance."

After ten years he hadn't changed at all. Tenten sighed to herself and got Lee to watch over for her as she made her way to the Hokage Tower to report the Uchiha's appearance to Naruto. But…what was he doing with a bunch of kids? They surely couldn't be his, some looked much too old to be his children unless he had them at a young age which would have been impossible right? He was participating in the war.

Knocking at the door, Tenten took a deep breath in and let it out loudly before the door was opened revealing a grinning Naruto holding a cup of fresh prepared instant ramen.

"What's up, Tenten?" he asked, his grin never faltering.

"We have an…unexpected visitor." Naruto sat at his desk which had been cleared of everything for his much needed ramen break, and urged her to go on as he readied himself for his first bite. "It's Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, mouth still agape, noodle covered chopsticks still in the air ready to be cleaned. He wasn't sure how to react. His best friend who went missing _again_ had suddenly returned?

"And he has kids." Naruto's eyes widened. "Seven of them." At this point, Naruto dropped his ramen entirely, prompting it to spill onto his lap, bringing him out of his shock.

"Ow, Kami!" he hissed, getting up and letting everything fall.

"I'll get someone to come clean up for you. Uchiha wants to speak with you right now. Lee is keeping a watch on him in the meantime." Tenten said, exiting out of the room.

A wave of confusion washed over the sixth Hokage. How in the world did Sasuke end up with seven kids? He hadn't taken his old friend for the father type, and yet here he is hearing that he came back to Konoha with a clan of children. Naruto changed into a new orange jumpsuit and rushed down to the gates of Konoha.

He stopped in his tracks when he made eye contact with Sasuke. It was strange how both had aged so much already at twenty seven years old. Sasuke seemed yet again taller probably even taller than him – Naruto being five foot eleven. The Hokage's eyes drifted to the little girl in his arms that was staring at him as well. It was without a doubt that that girl had to be Sasuke's daughter – everything about her from her black untamed hair to her charcoal eyes screamed Uchiha. He wasn't so sure about the white haired children, especially the one with ice blue eyes, yet they looked like they could be his children from their composure and some facial features. Was Sasuke just lending them Uchiha clothing? Perhaps he was running an orphanage and needed a village to settle in.

"It's been a while, dobe." Sasuke greeted with a smirk. Naruto just nodded dumbly as he was still trying to process why Sasuke of all people would have seven kids surrounding him, staying rather close as if stepping away would kill them. "Seeing as you aren't saying anything, I'll begin. I need a place to stay. I want to start anew."

Fair enough. "I request that we stay at the old Uchiha compound, and that the children be enrolled at the Academy." Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke who are these guys?" Naruto finally spoke up, completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke didn't address him as the Hokage but rather disrespectfully for an outsider. A boy with long white hair glared at him; his eyes and glare a mirror of Sasuke's. The answer seemed obvious but so impossible.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, carrying the little girl in his right arm. "These, _dobe_, are my children."

Again. This seemed impossible to Naruto. "You…but when…what…so many…who…" Naruto was full of questions that he couldn't seem to voice as he was still flabbergasted that his friend had so many children. Naruto himself had a _few_ children but not as many as seven – a son and two daughters.

"I'll answer all your questions as soon as I get what I need." Sasuke demanded. "Also, I'd like to talk about the Hyuga heiress, Hinata."


	2. Chapter Two: The Uchihas

And so we meet the Uchiha children. I'll draw them out and post them on DA later I suppose so that everyone gets an idea of what they look like in case my describing is confusing.

* * *

The pieces weren't assembling in Sakura's mind as she eyed her old teammate. He was looking as great as ever and she was overjoyed to see him as she had been saving herself for him. There was no doubt that Sakura had bloomed into a beautiful woman standing confident and strong like her mentor the fifth Hokage. Her long pink hair was tied in the same fashion as Tsunade's which some might've seen as childish, but the medic nin wore it rather nicely if Sasuke did say so himself. She wasn't the one he was looking for though. He admitted she did have some sort of significance in his life but there was someone even _more_ important that he needed to see.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked flatly. He knew Naruto had gotten someone to inform her of his return, but he wasn't sure as to why she was really there. He could tell she was staring at the children standing around his chair.

"Sasuke…how did you end up with so many kids?" Sakura asked slowly.

Sasuke raised a perfect brow. "You're a medic ninja, I expect you know the process. I would rather not discuss that in front of my kids." The door flew open revealing Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11. "Dobe, I said I wanted to speak with you alone. Why is everyone here?" he was annoyed as his eyes wandered to the one he was in search of. She was different, but not a bad different.

"I figured it'd be a good idea to fill everyone in." Sasuke rubbed his forehead and felt his oldest daughter grab hold of his arm. She was in defence mode now. "Care to explain the sudden skyrocket in the Uchiha population?"

The ex-Avenger sighed and stroked the hair of the little girl in his arms. "I've come to Konoha so that my children would be able to attend the academy and so that I can start anew here." He was the same bloodthirsty psychopath to some extent, but that would only serve as good once he joined the ANBU's torture squad. Everyone remained silent, staring at the lot of Uchihas as if they were circus freaks. "Introduce yourselves, children."

The tallest of them came forward and bowed perfectly with the utmost respect for the adults in the room. His spine was completely erect when he stood letting his black hair sway slightly. He was identical to Sasuke really with hair slightly shorter though in the same style letting his bangs hang over his forehead. The only off feature about him that made him different from Sasuke was the pair of ice blue eyes that were almost girly with how long his eyelashes were. "It is an honour to meet all of you. My name is Uchiha Izanagi, I am eleven years old." He showed no sign of nervousness for the crowd of strangers as he smoothed out his dark grey sleeveless shirt that was slightly open at the front similar to one of Sasuke's old outfits; he wore a sleeveless mesh shirt under, and loose dark blue pants that were tight around his calves and ankles.

Three white haired children with sharp Uchiha eyes proceeded. They looked extremely similar if not identical – two boys and a girl.

"Uchiha Susanoo, ten." Said the long haired boy lowly. His long white hair was tied against the base of his neck with his bangs carelessly over his face though they didn't block his cold stare. He wore the Uchiha high collared shirt with black shorts, his legs were wrapped in bandages, and wore a black mask like Kakashi's. He stood with his arms crossed and didn't seem to want to be there at all. It was chilling as he emanated every fibre of Sasuke's younger self.

"Uchiha Amaterasu, ten." The girl said. She was identical to Susanoo with long hair held in a high ponytail from what looked like thick purple rope. Her sharp eyes held the signature Uchiha stare – one that was cold and yet there was a vulnerable side to her as she kept glancing back to her father who gave her a reassuring stare. She wore a black high collared crop top with her torso bandaged from her chest to her hips, and the same pants as Izanagi.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Uchiha Tsukiyomi and I'm ten years old!" the last boy said. He was very different from the rest of his siblings with a personality that more resembled Naruto's. He didn't act like Sasuke but sure looked like a white haired version of him. His outfit consisted of a loosed black V-neck, and white shorts with bandages from his wrists up his forearms to his elbows.

So the three were triplets. It explained why they looked so similar.

"Sasuke, you named your kids after your different jutsus?" Naruto asked, almost laughing. Before Sasuke could retort, Susanoo had done so in his place.

"We're named after the Japanese deities, _dobe_." Susanoo sneered through his mask. Oh Kami help his poor soul, Naruto felt like there were too many Sasukes in the room.

"Um, please excuse my brother." A soft voice said. Everyone looked at the speaker and saw a girl who looked nothing like Sasuke whatsoever. Her white hair was kept short with long locks that framed her face. She kept her bangs to the side by clipping her purple clips crossed. Her eyes were the same shade of ice blue as Izanagi but were large and round giving her a much kinder look than all of the Uchiha children introduced so far. She wore the same clothes as Tsukiyomi only without the bandages and with a long mesh shirt underneath instead. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Uchiha Uzume, eight years old."

Sasuke put down the little girl in his arms who was reluctant to let go of his white shirt. Noticing that the little girl had been released, the final little boy went to her side and introduced them.

"My name is Uchiha Kojin, and this is my baby sister Uchiha Izanami. I'm six years old, and Izanami is five." It was cute how he referenced her as a baby when the little boy was but a year older than her. His hair was short and black with his bangs spiked up with piercing blue eyes like Izanagi's, and was dressed in the standard blue Uchiha high collared shirt with white shorts. The little girl on the other hand was the epitome of _Uchiha_ with her features and wore a little white and purple kimono, and white flats unlike her siblings who wore ninja sandals.

"Sasuke…how…?" Ino spoke up.

"Why does everyone keep asking me this?" Sasuke asked with a frown. "It is much too early for me to be having this talk in front of my children."

"Alright, everyone get out." Naruto said. "Can one of you take the children around Konoha and show them the village?"

Sasuke tensed. He didn't like the idea of letting his children wander around, especially the untrained ones. He had no worries regarding Izanagi or the triplets, but the younger three were bound to get lost, or kidnapped, or…his thoughts were interrupted by Amaterasu tugging at his sleeve. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she had difficulties getting to know others with her cold nature – the girl was just as socially inept as he was and it worried him sometimes.

"Daddy…" she mumbled, still tugging at his sleeve. Amaterasu was an exceptional ninja for someone her age, and would indeed become an opponent no one would want to face on the battlefield if they wanted to keep their life. But despite being a warrior, she was also a daddy's girl.

"Aww!" Ino squealed, earning her a glare from the white haired girl. Again, it was frightening how the glare was so identical to Sasuke's. Did he teach them how to perfect the simple yet intimidating gesture?

It was difficult but he had to do it. She was the only one he trusted with his kids. "Hinata, would you mind being their escort?" Sasuke asked, disguising his unease and struggle to get the question out. He felt like a teenage boy asking a girl out on a date.

Hinata was surprised to say the least. Out of all the people, why her? Well of course she knew why, but no one else did. She smiled and nodded, welcoming the little girl that ran to her with open arms. Something about this woman reminded Izanami of Uzume, and she liked it since Uzume was the least scary out of all her siblings.

For someone who loved kids so much it was strange that Hinata didn't have any of her own. She never found a suitor really and it was rather pathetic that she was still single at the age of twenty five while all her friends were married between the ages of eighteen and twenty one – with the exception of Sakura who had been waiting for Sasuke to return.

Everyone exited still curious about the Uchiha children. Why did they have white hair and blue eyes? Did Sasuke have ulterior motives for returning to the village?

"Alright, what do you want with Hinata-chan?" Naruto finally asked. It had been eating away at him ever since Sasuke had asked.

"You know, simple stuff like her relationship status, her career in the village, what she's up to." Sasuke said, not making eye contact with Naruto. So maybe the Uchiha had a bit of a crush on the Hyuga girl in their youth. "Just keeping tabs on everyone…"

Naruto began to laugh. Never did he ever think he'd get to see his best friend try to court a girl let alone turn to him to be his wingman. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew this was a bad idea. What did the dobe know about girls? "Well, she's still single, she's a jonin and will be one of the senseis when we begin assembling squads for the new genins, and you'll have to ask her about _what she's up to_ on your own. Maybe over a bowl of ramen." Naruto hinted with a nudge.

"Onto the next course of action, I'd like to have a place in the ANBU torture unit." Sasuke said, changing the subject onto a less embarrassing one.

"Sasuke, the elders would probably be fine with letting you stay in the village seeing as you helped us during the war, but it doesn't excuse the other crimes you've committed. They're not going to let you onto ANBU just 'cause you asked regardless of whether you have the skills or not." Naruto explained. He had grown from the bumbling idiot he once was, and knew when to get serious. There was no way the elders would just let Sasuke join ANBU just 'cause he asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Alright, I will start off as a jonin then." He suggested. "Once I prove myself to the elders, I shall join ANBU." The Uchiha was never this cooperative and never stood to negotiate, but he had people to take care of. He couldn't risk anything for them, even if he compromised a bit of his Uchiha pride.

Naruto nodded in agreement, surprised that his friend was so willing to compromise. He was proud of him though, he was a real father and now he was just curious as to how his relationship with Hinata would progress. Naruto had inside sources that would keep him informed which was good – it helped that his wife was Hinata's best friend.


	3. Chapter Three: Papa Uchiha

Alright so here it is! I made a longer chapter, and it's all cheesy and shit because I like that cute shit where kids are all cute and...shit... Oh, and Sasuke is soooo OOC but whatever I like this version too...I just am sexually attracted to his Tsundere side. Yes, he is totes Tsundere. Anyways he isn't here and that is unfortunate but whutevz

The picture of the Uchihas is linked to my profile, and yeah I apologize for the poopish quality and how rushed it is but I wanted to get it done and I'll probably have a better version up later on...when I get the chance to...which won't be soon...

Okay so it should be clear who Naruto's wife is when you read it if you catch on. I feel like there's something else I needed to say but whatever I forgot. ON WITH IT.

* * *

It was awkward. The little girl demanded she be picked up while the little boy insisted he hold onto his _baby_ sister. The triplets separated themselves from each other keeping as far away as possible – the long haired boy intimidated her – and the oldest had made weak attempts at making conversation with her.

"Please don't mind Susanoo-nii-sama." The white haired girl, Uzume said. "You are Hinata-san, correct?" Hinata nodded with a shy smile. This girl seemed wise beyond her years just by the way she spoke. At eight years old, Uchiha Uzume already had her life decided. She was very smart. Hinata admired that about the young girl and wished that she could have been the same at her age.

It was getting dark, and Hinata was sure she had shown them around everywhere already. Leading them back to the Uchiha compound, Hinata felt the little girl Izanami tug on her jacket sleeve. Hinata got down to the little girl's level and looked into her dark eyes. Izanami grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on the nose causing Hinata to blush a deep red. "Izanami likes Hinata-chan! Will Hinata-chan play with Izanami more?" Izanami said, speaking in third person.

Hinata wasn't sure what prompted the youngest Uchiha to say this, but she nodded. She couldn't possibly say anything to Sasuke after spending the day with his kids like this. How would they react to him? Would they hate him? But she had to tell him at some point.

Izanami stood patiently leaning forward with her cheek out. Taking the hint, Hinata picked her up and kissed her cheek. It was endearing that the little Uchiha had gotten so attached to her already, but Hinata couldn't help but wonder why.

"Alright, children. This is your new home! Welcome to Konoha." Hinata watched them go in.

"Hinata-chan, why you don't come in too?" Izanami asked, tugging on Hinata's pant leg. "You don't live with Izanami?"

"No, I don't, but when you join the academy, I'll be there to play with you." Hinata said with a smile. Hinata was working at the kindergarten as she waited to become a jonin sensei for the new teams.

"But who's gonna read Izanami stories and sleep with her?" she asked.

"Nami, you are perfectly capable of speaking in first person." Came a cold voice. Hinata looked to see the female triplet, Amaterasu, walk out. Hinata even winced at the coldness in the girl's voice and was surprised to see Izanami with crossed arms glaring at her older sister. "You're lucky you're cute or I'd pummel you to mush."

Again, her voice was cold as ice but there was underlying affection in it. Amaterasu looked up and eyed Hinata before going to pick her younger sister up and carrying her in.

"Ama-nee-chan, tell Hinata-chan she needs to come in too!" Izanami wailed.

"Izanami, enough. Amaterasu bring her in." Hinata looked to see Sasuke coming out. "Hinata, come in. I'd like to…speak with you."

She really couldn't face Sasuke. Not because she was afraid of the man but because she was embarrassed and nervous. After their previous encounter, she didn't know how to feel about him or what to tell him.

"I-I shouldn't. I m-mean, I don't w-want to in-intrude or anyth-thing." She stuttered.

"Here I am thinking you stopped stuttering." He chuckled. He only let a few people hear his laughs and see his smiles. "Please, join us. I'm afraid I cannot cook for my life, and I don't want to poison my children."

Hinata hesitated and thought for a moment. This wasn't bad at all. It was time she got out a bit for purposes non-related to work, and it was time she began socializing with men that weren't her former teammates and cousin. In addition, she also needed to find some time to tell him what had occurred…"S-sure." Curse her stutter.

Of course Sasuke was beyond relieved that she agreed. He had come up with an infinite amount of other excuses he could have used to get her to join them, but he would only make himself look like a fool with his persistence. He was glad to see she had become more confident, and he was glad she had become a jonin – he thought she might stay a chunin. Naruto was reluctant to tell him anything about the Hyuga and told him he should ask her himself, but he couldn't help but feel like there was more behind his words than he let off.

The Uchiha compound was similar to the Hyuga's if not the same. They headed to the training grounds where all the children were watching a fight ensue between Tsukiyomi and Susanoo, both boys holding swords out. Hinata looked in panic. Ten year olds shouldn't be playing with swords! Sasuke put an arm in front of her as if to say this was normal for the identical boys.

"Father…" Susanoo mumbled, retreating. Tsukiyomi turned around and almost dropped his sword.

"Ah, Hinata-san, you're still here!" Tsukiyomi said loudly as if it would get him out of trouble.

"What have I said about using your swords in front of Kojin and Izanami?" Sasuke asked calmly. Tsukiyomi froze in fear of his father. "Hinata will be joining us for dinner. I expect you three will behave."

"I didn't do anything." Amaterasu said softly. She didn't like being lumped in with her brothers.

"You didn't do anything to stop them either." Sasuke said.

"Umm, daddy…?" Kojin said slowly, afraid his father would become angry with him as well. "What are we having for dinner?"

It suddenly occurred to Sasuke that he didn't have anything in his fridge, and he had yet to exchange his money to Konoha's currency. Being sure not to make a fool out of himself in front of his children, he said, "I will be going to the market with Hinata to buy ingredients for dinner."

"But daddy, you cook badly." Kojin said, quickly covering his mouth earning him a giggle from Uzume. Sasuke smiled at his son, a rare sight for many but not for the Uchiha children. Kojin relaxed and went back to holding Izanami's hand as if letting go would put her in danger.

"Izanagi, take care of everyone until I return." Sasuke ordered his oldest. Izanagi nodded firmly. "You may choose your rooms while I am out."

* * *

The walk to the market was silent and awkward as was the whole night between the pair. Sasuke was apparently rather wealthy in Otogakure which got him quite a sum of money in exchange.

"Do you…still like tomatoes?" Hinata asked, making a poor attempt at small talk. Sasuke just nodded. "What do the children like to eat?"

Sasuke sighed. "Hinata, we both know we can't avoid talking about it forever." No, they couldn't but Hinata could sure as hell try. It was too soon, well no, it has been ten years.

"You have a family now." She mumbled.

"Yes, but a family of children with no mother." Sasuke said sadly. This for some odd reason shocked Hinata. She half expected a beautiful white haired blue eyed woman to suddenly waltz into the village any day now. "I mean, if you're curious…" Sasuke took out his wallet and pulled out a wallet sized picture.

It was a picture of a woman with Sasuke, and yes she did have white hair and blue eyes. Her white hair was splayed everywhere and she looked sleepy while Sasuke grinned at the camera, his arm out indicating he had taken the picture. _Didn't take Sasuke for that kind of guy…_ Hinata thought, supressing a giggle. She was beautiful though – as expected of a woman who would mother the children of the legendary Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where is she now?" Hinata asked, quickly face palming. "I mean, where did she go? Oh crap, I mean what happened to her?" she sighed and hit her forehead with her palm. "I'm…sorry."

Sasuke took the picture back and stored it in a compartment in his fat wallet. "She died on the way to the hospital when Izanami was born." He said. Hinata didn't prod him to continue and simply 'oh'ed feeling guilty for bringing it up.

"So you and her…ten years ago after we…" Hinata mumbled. She had no idea he had already become a father at sixteen, and so it made her feel worse that she was a potential home wrecker. She couldn't say anything now, could she? What if he rejected the mere idea that such a thing could have happened? It was at a time like this that she wished that someone else could just tell him.

"Yes, a year after Izanagi was born…" he sighed. "I don't regret it, Hinata. I told Masami about it, and of course I was kicked out for a few days but she forgave me. She knew…knew that I had been in love with you since the academy days."

She stopped walking entirely, gaping at Sasuke. "You…but…when? We never even spoke…"

"You never really spoke to Naruto either." He pointed out, and he wasn't entirely wrong either. Sure he could have fallen for any other girl. Sakura had started off a weakling but grew and he was there to witness it. She was smart, confident, and pretty. Then there was Ino who topped him in overall grades in school, was never short of gorgeous, and didn't doubt herself proving that she had confidence that every man would find attractive beyond comprehension. Both girls had been in love with him for so long and he never gave them a chance. Why? Because Sasuke wanted what he couldn't have, and Hinata was the different one who didn't obsess over him.

"Remember the night I planned to leave the village? The time before I had actually left." Hinata nodded. "You came to me, somehow figuring out I'd leave, and told me I should stay because I had people who cared for me here, and that there were different ways of attaining power. I could only wonder to myself, why would a stranger care? And then it occurred to me that you did it so that the dobe wouldn't be devastated over my leaving. And do you remember what I asked you?"

How could she forget? "You asked me what the Hyuga princess was doing worrying about Uchiha Sasuke when she should be following around 'dead last'." She answered.

"And then you got _so_ offended." He laughed, his deep voice making Hinata feel warm inside. "And you said to me, 'the only one that will be associated with the word dead, is you if you leave the village'. I was surprised that you could even raise your voice against me like that, and from then on I was hooked. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy the days that followed before I really left, and the only regret I had leaving was that I didn't get to say goodbye to you. It hurt to some extent that it turned out to be Sakura who came to stop me."

Hinata took some time to register what he had said. Of course she had had fun with him. He took her mind off of Naruto who was fawning over Sakura. He himself was recovering as was she from the chunin exam incident with the current Kazekage. He became a friend of some sort to her, and she even cut her training sessions with Kiba and Shino to be with Sasuke.

"So her name is Masami…" Hinata said, changing the subject. She was curious, too curious, about the mother of those seven Uchiha children. Where had she met him? What did he love about her that could make him smile the way he did in that picture?

Sasuke nodded and pushed the doors open for the market. Immediately, whispers of gossip filled the air as the Hyuga and Uchiha walked around looking for food. Sasuke did a good job of ignoring it, but Hinata fidgeted under the civilians' intense stares and harsh whispers.

"Izanagi likes seafood but Izanami hates it. Izanami and Tsukiyomi love sweets like mochi and dango, but Susanoo and Amaterasu hate them. The triplets like tomatoes and pasta, but Kojin is mildly allergic to tomatoes. Kojin eats everything really, and so do Uzume and Izanagi. It's the young ones and the triplets that are picky." Hinata giggled at the way Sasuke sounded like a mother more than a father. Perhaps it came with raising the children alone for five years. But then again she wouldn't understand the feeling.

"We can do pasta with alternative sauces. White seafood sauce, and tomato chicken sauce. Then we can grab some sweets for desert, and even some extra tomatoes for you to stock up in case they get hungry." Hinata could never understand how Sasuke could just eat a tomato whole without anything. Cherry tomatoes she supposed was understandable, but a whole tomato was odd to her.

Shopping was silent. Silence, something that she was rather familiar with especially when put with Sasuke. But, she had to tell him. It'd be wrong of her to keep him in the dark, and yet she couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. The walk back was silent as well, and it was the perfect opportunity to just tell him everything but she…couldn't. Ino would kill her if she knew how perfect the opportunity was, and she wasn't about to lie to her best friend about it either.

"Listen Sasu–" "So Hina–" they both blushed.

"You first." Hinata said quickly.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming over for dinner, and making sure I don't poison my children." He said, looking away. Damn this woman and her ability to make him feel this way.

"O-oh, no problem! I guess that means I'll be reading Izanami that story than." She said sheepishly.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Story time was strictly reserved for Izanagi and himself. "Nami asked you to read her a story?" he asked. His daughter cried the last time he and Izanagi had fallen asleep and story time was left for the triplets. She simply couldn't stand it for some reason, and reasoned that she only like daddy and Nagi-nii-chan's stories.

Hinata nodded. "Is that weird?" Yes.

"She must really like you." He said softly with a smile. Had anyone seen how much he smiled and laughed, they would find it awfully uncharacteristic of him. They entered the compound and headed straight for the kitchen where Izanagi was ready to help.

After dinner, Hinata helped put Kojin to bed, and even helped unpack the Uchihas' belongings. Sasuke wasn't surprised at all that Amaterasu had taken his old room while Uzume had taken Itachi's. Kojin being a 'big boy' said he wanted his own room but Sasuke knew that he'd be running into Izanagi's room in the middle of the night.

"Just so you know…" came a voice from behind Hinata. She turned around to see Tsukiyomi. These Uchihas were good at sneaking up behind people. "You aren't that bad. I mean, we've only known you for like a day, but…dad seems pretty happy with you. And I guess what I'm trying to say is I…accept you." The young boy was red as the tomatoes he loved.

"I don't quite understand…" Hinata trailed off. Why would he suddenly tell her this?

"Well, dad came all the way to Konoha not just to start fresh for all of us but because…well, he was looking for someone, and I guess it's you. I've never seen him smile at any female other than Uzu, Nami, Amaterasu, and…mom. Well, yeah I'll see you at the academy tomorrow, so bye." He ran off in embarrassment which Hinata thought could never happen with an Uchiha.

Hinata made her way to the master bedroom where Izanami stayed with Sasuke. Sasuke had told her that Izanami couldn't sleep without him and would run to Izanagi if he wasn't home since he looked the most similar to Sasuke.

"Daddy…" Hinata heard from the other side of the door. "Do you love Nami?"

"Of course, baby." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't even need to ask."

Hinata felt embarrassed that she was eavesdropping but didn't want to interrupt.

"Because Nami killed mommy." The little girl said shakily as if she was about to cry. Hinata held her hands to her mouth. The poor thing blamed herself for her mother's death. "How can daddy love Nami when Nami is the one that killed who daddy loves most?" Hinata remembered when Hanabi went through this phase in her life, when she would go to Hinata and ask similar things.

"Baby, you're the last gift your mother left for me, of course I love you." Sasuke murmured soothingly. "And you didn't kill mommy, mommy wanted to make sure you lived in her place, so be happy and stop blaming yourself." This was routine for Sasuke. His daughter would curl up against his chest and ask him if he loved her. It hurt him to think that she thought otherwise.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

Hinata took this chance to knock at the door and slide it open.

"Hinata-chan! You're here to tell Nami a story right?" Hinata nodded and smiled. The girl was simply adorable. Sasuke got up to get ready for bed leaving his daughter alone with Hinata. "What story is Hinata-chan going to tell Nami?"

"Would you like a long story or a short one?" Hinata asked.

Izanami thought for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin. "Long one so that Hinata-chan can come over every day to tell Nami more!" the girl was clever indeed.

"Okay then," Hinata laughed. "this is the story of a boy who had the nine tailed fox demon put into him, and how he became the Hokage."


End file.
